


It Comes in Waves

by ofamaranthlie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofamaranthlie/pseuds/ofamaranthlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narry drabble in response to Harry’s speech to the Dublin crowd on 10/16/15.  <i>Thank you for letting us borrow him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It Comes in Waves

Being back home is electrifying. Niall’s tired to his bones and more than ready to take off his damn boot, but he’s _home_ , and that makes all the difference. The crowd’s alive, calling his name every time he opens his mouth, and he can’t help but to break into wide, sunny smiles as he drowns in their affection. _Thank you_ , he wants to say, _thank you_.

Harry does it for him instead. Harry’s good like that, magnetic even with a broken foot (and really, Harry shouldn’t be bouncing around like he’s been doing all night given his foot, but trying to stop Harry is like trying to cage the wind, and Niall will never wish that). He makes his announcement on behalf of the band, thanking Ireland for letting them _borrow_ Niall. The sentiment is sweet, truly, but Niall still feels a pang in his heart at the thought of being on borrowed time with the band – with Harry. They haven’t spoken a lot on the future, and though Niall tries not to dwell on it, moments like this are a reminder of the looming uncertainty between them.

“He’s very nice, and we’ve grown quite fond of him,” Harry says, no hesitation in his voice, making Niall’s heart skip a beat or two.

The crowd screams its approval, and Niall just smiles in the face of such enormous praise, letting it wash over him to soothe his concerns.

\--

Much later - after the show ends, after there’s cheery laughter backstage and Harry catching his eye and grinning in that way that screams trouble - they’re both in Niall’s hotel room, a sleepy, warm mess of tangled limbs on the large, plush bed (both minding their injured feet, of course). Niall’s nuzzled into Harry’s neck, breathing in his familiar scent as they both come down from the adrenaline high of the concert. Harry soothes his hand up and down Niall’s back while humming an unfamiliar tune, and Niall can’t help but to smile against Harry’s skin, because being with Harry, just like this, is the easiest thing in the world.

Which reminds him.

Niall lifts a hand and gives a gentle tug on Harry’s hair, still damp from the shower, until Harry grunts in question. Pulling back until he can see Harry’s face, Niall runs his tongue against his lips in a fit of hesitation, and he doesn’t miss the way Harry follows that movement, eyes darkening in a telltale sign of want.

“So you’re borrowing me, yeah?” Niall says, hoping he doesn’t sound as stupid and insecure as he does in his head.

Harry furrows his brows, and yeah, Niall already regrets asking.

“What?” Harry asks, and Niall resists the urge to roll his eyes, because _oh, Harry_.

“What you said tonight,” Niall explains, and ah, there’s the dawning recognition in Harry’s eyes he’s been looking for. “’bout borrowing me.”

There’s a quiet huff of laughter from Harry, and Niall might have been offended if it wasn’t for the way Harry snakes his fingers up Niall’s arm and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“I said the band’s borrowing you, not that _I’m_ borrowing you,” Harry says, and there’s a warm undercurrent of a promise beneath his amusement that makes Niall smile, small but true. And that gets Harry smiling again, like they’re sharing some kind secret, and why’s Niall worried again?

“Fair enough,” Niall concedes.

Apparently pleased with that answer, Harry gives a quiet, thoughtful sound as his hand trails down Niall’s arm until he reaches his hand, entwining their fingers together. Niall rubs his thumb across Harry’s, a slow, idle motion. _We fit_ , Harry once said. Niall agrees, and always will.

Niall taps his thumb against Harry’s, earning another intent look (Harry always looks at him so intently, even during concerts, as if they’re alone in a sea of thousands of people, and it never fails to knock Niall’s breath right out of him).

“And you’re quite fond of me?” Niall teases, and there’s almost something _shy_ about the way Harry smiles, and Niall counts it as a victory.

“Quite,” Harry agrees.

Niall arches his back, pressing their legs closer together, until he can feel Harry’s thighs firmly against his own.

“Show me, then,” he says, a playful challenge to his crooked smile.

There’s that wild look in Harry’s eyes again, all mischief and hunger and _love_ , and Niall feels all of it when Harry catches his lips in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at sinfuldirection.tumblr.com! thanks for reading! :)


End file.
